Up All Night
by holyverde
Summary: [Jackbam] Ada yang bilang, apa yang terjadi pada musim panas, akan berakhir di musim panas. Jadi, ketika Bambam bertemu dengan Jackson saat berlibur bersama teman-temannya, dia berusaha setengah mati untuk tidak jatuh cinta kepadanya. Translation Fic. GOT7 x BTS.


Disclaimer : this fic is not mine. It's from English Fic with the same title in asianfanfic and written by **mrslee19**. I've already asked for her permission to translate it into Bahasa Indonesian cause Im such a jackbam trash and this fic is the best thing I've ever read on Jackbam-fandom and I wanna share it with my fellow Indonesia-fangirl-mate. But the thing is, she didnt give a reply to me yet. So if someday she told me to take down this Indonesia translation, I would do it for sure.

Fic ini bukanlah milik saya. Ficnya berasal dari bahasa inggris dengan judul yang sama di asianfanfic dan ditulis oleh **mrslee19**. Saya sudah ijin untuk menerjemahkannya sih, karena sejujurnya ini pertama kali saya ngepost di fandom screenplays saking terlalu dalamnya masuk fandom got7, tapi sampai sekarang belum dibalas oleh authornya, jadi kalau authornya tidak menghendaki fic ini untuk diterjemahkan ke bahasa lain, nanti bakal saya delete :") wkwk. anyway, fic ini ditulis tahun 2014 dan ini fic Got7 x BTS jadi umur-umurnya masih muda-muda. Haha. Enjoy!

.

 **Up All Night**

by **mrslee19**

diterjemahkan ke Bahasa Indonesia oleh **holyverde**

.

"Liburan ini pasti bakal menyenangkan." Yugyeom berkata sambil menyeringai seperti orang gila, dirinya berpapasan dengan Jimin yang tengah berteriak-teriak ingin menjelajahi rumah.

Beberapa saat lalu, Jaebum bilang bahwa dia akan mengajak Jinyoung berkeliling, tapi entah mengapa firasat Bambam mengatakan kalau mereka berdua tidak sedang berkeliling. Palingan mereka mencari kamar kosong untuk—yah, kalian tahu sendiri lah.

Bambam memandang sekelilingnya untuk sesaat. Lalu dia tersenyum. Karena liburan musim panas ini pasti akan menyenangkan.

.

Ada tiga orang tidak di kenal yang masuk ke pesta mereka.

Bambam memegang sebuah gelas plastik merah yang terisi dengan bir—dia tengah meminumnya. Tidak banyak sih, cukup untuk membuat kepalanya terasa ringan. Tapi dia masih mampu berdiri tegak dengan kakinya. Malahan, Bambam yakin, berdiri dengan satu kaki dan menyentuh hidung dengan telunjuk kirinya pun dia masih mampu.

"Hei, kalian menyelinap ke pesta kami ya?" Jimin mengangkat ke dua tangannya ke udara ketika melihat beberapa orang yang tidak mereka kenal masuk. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mabuk dan dia pasti akan menyesalinya besok. Bambam bertaruh, kalau dirinya tidak segera berhenti minum, dia pasti akan berakhir seperti Jimin.

Tapi siapa sih yang peduli dengan sakit kepala dan muntah? Serius deh, ini kan musim panas.

"Yeah," seorang laki-laki dengan kaus polo menjawab pertanyaan Jimin dengan nada datar. Ketika Bambam melihatnya, dia cukup manis. Benar-benar tipe lelaki Jimin. Kalian tahu lah, tipe yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum padahal ini adalah waktunya bersenang-senang. Dengan bibir terkulum seakan dia membenci kehidupannya sendiri.

"Yay! Luar biasa!" Jimin berteriak, matanya berbinar, sebagian karena alkohol yang diminumnya, tapi sebagian lagi karena laki-laki berkaus polo itu. "Silahkan nikmati pestanya! Mau bir? Rum? _Yukon Jack_? _Bacardi Breeze_? Atau mau yang lain—?"

Laki-laki berkaus polo menatapnya seolah Jimin adalah orang gila. "Yoongi," katanya kemudian, seperti menunggu Jimin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Tetapi ketika Jimin tidak kunjung mengatakan apapun, dia bertanya lagi, "Kamu benar-benar punya _Yukon Jack_?"

"Kami punya." Bambam menggantikan Jimin untuk menjawabnya. Dan ketika tiga orang itu menoleh ke arahnya, Bambam mengulas senyum ramah. "Kulkasnya ayah Jaebum-hyung terisi penuh dengan koleksi minuman beralkohol dari seluruh penjuru dunia—entah bagaimana bisa. Tapi cukup keren, kan?"

"Boleh juga." Salah satu di antara mereka, yang sedikit lebih pendek, menjawab. _Fuck yeah_ , dari tadi Bambam sudah menunggu laki-laki ini untuk bicara. Dia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna merah, melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Sangat seksi. Sungguh. Dengan bibir seperti pemain film porno, dan dengan bulu mata sepanjang milik adik perempuan Bambam, dia benar-benar mengagumkan.

"Aku Bambam."

Si laki-laki seksi itu mendekat—dia lalu mengambil gelas plastik dari tangannya. Bambam membiarkannya karena terlanjur terpukau oleh seringai kecil yang terpancang di wajah lelaki itu.

"Aku Jackson."

Katanya.

.

Bambam tidak mabuk malam itu. Tapi itu karena dia terlalu sibuk untuk menahan dirinya sendiri begitu tangan Jackson memegang miliknya yang masih terbalut celana jins.

Ketika Jackson akhirnya membuka resleting celana Bambam dan menurunkan boxernya, yang dilakukannya pertama kali adalah mengulum milik Bambam tanpa peringatan. Membuat Bambam mengumpat keras-keras.

" _God. Fuck._ "

"Hei, aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu malam ini. Boleh tidak?"

Bambam sama sekali tidak menolaknya.

.

"Kamu umur berapa, sih?"

Jackson terkekeh. "Bagus sekali bertanya begitu setelah seks." Katanya sarkas. "Aku 20 tahun. Jangan bilang kamu masih di bawah umur."

"Apa aku terlihat semuda itu?" Bambam tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari pundak Jackson, dia sudah terlalu nyaman dengan posisinya. "Aku minum alkohol loh, ingat?"

Jackson mendengus. "Jungkook juga minum alkohol, tapi umurnya masih empatbelas."

Jungkook pasti nama teman mereka yang satunya—yang namanya tidak sempat Bambam perhatikan karena terlalu sibuk memandangi lengan Jackson.

"Apa dia liburan ke sini dengan orang tuanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jackson berbicara seolah apa yang dikatakan Bambam adalah hal yang lucu. "Kalau orang tuanya ikut, pasti dia tidak boleh keluar lebih dari jam 12 seperti malam ini." tangannya membelai punggung Bambam pelan.

"Tapi kenapa menginjinkan anak umur empatbelas tahun pergi bersama kalian?"

"Ya karena kami ini sudah dewasa. Lagi pula, kami kan bertanggung jawab." Jawabnya seolah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas di dunia.

Bambam tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Orang dewasanya yang bertanggung jawab ya." katanya sangsi.

.

Mereka melakukannya dua kali lagi malam itu.

.

Sekitar jam 4, mereka terbangun. Karena bingung melakukan apa, akhirnya mereka mengobrol kembali.

Dari situ Bambam tahu kalau Jackson tinggal di rumah salah satu temannya—Namjoon namanya. Dan rumah persinggahan milik mereka itu benar-benar dekat dengan tempat Bambam tinggal. Kalau Bambam keluar teras, dia mungkin sudah bisa melihat rumah tempat Jackson menghabiskan liburannya. Bagus sekali, kan?

Bambam juga tahu, kalau ada sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan hatinya, wajah Jackson akan berubah masam, macam wajah orang yang sedang sembelit. Dia juga tipe laki-laki yang tidak segan menendang jatuh orang yang baru saja menghabiskan malam _luar biasa_ dengannya demi menguasai selimut. Satu lagi, karena ini adalah musim panas, musim dimana seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang, Bambam tahu jika Jackson tidak berencana untuk meminta nomor ponselnya, atau bertanya siapa nama lengkapnya, atau bertukar info lebih dari seharusnya.

Karena apa yang terjadi di musim panas, akan tetap berada di musim panas.

Bambam cuma ingin bersenang-senang. Jadi dia setuju dengan apa yang Jackson tawarkan.

.

Jadi ketika Bambam terbangun, dia sama sekali tidak berharap kalau Jackson akan berada di sampingnya. Dan Bambam melakukan hal yang benar, karena Jackson memang tidak ada di sana.

Bambam meregangkan tangannya—duh, sungguh malam yang indah. Dia berjalan keluar dari kamar, tapi bayangkan betapa terkejutnya dia begitu melihat Yoongi berjingkat keluar dari kamar yang berada di depannya—yang adalah kamar tempat Jimin tidur.

Oh.

"Pagi." Bambam sengaja memberinya salam meski tahu Yoongi ingin keluar diam-diam dan tidak ketahuan siapapun.

Mendengar suara Bambam, Yoongi terkejut. Matanya membulat lebar.

Ada hening rikuh yang tercipta. Tapi Bambam hanya cengar-cengir senang.

"A-aku mau..." Yoongi tidak melanjutkan perkataannya, dia menggantinya dengan menunduk sebagai isyarat untuk pamit dari situ. Bambam paham apa maksudnya.

"Dah, Yoongi! Senang bertemu denganmu pagi-pagi!" teriak Bambam, sengaja menggodanya.

Dia tidak mengantarkan Yoongi ke pintu depan, karena membiarkannya pulang sendiri adalah hal yang terpat mengingat dia begitu malu dan gugup.

Lagipula, pikirannya kini tengah dipenuhi oleh telur dan daging asap. Sarapan ala amerika sebagai pengisi energi setelah kehabisan tenaga karena aktivitas kemarin malam.

Tapi apa yang dia lihat di dapur, sama sekali bukan apa yang Bambam pikirkan.

"Uh."

Jinyoung sedang menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuk Jackson— _Jackson_ , loh!

"Hai, Bambam. Semalam tidur nyenyak?" Hyungnya bertanya, nadanya benar-benar dibuat-buat. "Mau gabung ngopi bareng kita?"

Jackson tidak mengatakan apapun, cuma mengangkat cangkirnya.

"Tentu?" Bambam bingung. Dia kemudian duduk, dan tidak tahan untuk bertanya pada Jackson. "Kok masih di sini?"

Jackson melihatnya tepat di manik mata selama beberapa detik. Dia mengangkat cangkirnya sekali lagi, seolah itu merupakan jawaban yang cukup jelas.

"Aku melihatnya memakai sepatu di ruang tamu, jadi aku menawarinya kopi. Dia menerimanya." Jawab Jinyoung, mencoba membantu meredakan rasa penasaran Bambam.

Ah. Begitu. Sepertinya Jinyoung ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Bambam lakukan pada Yoongi, yaitu mempermalukan Jackson. Tapi karena Jackson adalah Jackson, rencana Jinyoung malah berakhir seperti ini. Bambam jadi ingin tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Tanya Jackson padanya. Terlihat begitu manis dengan rambut berantahkan dan suara yang agak serak setelah bangun tidur.

Bambam menyeringai. " _Kamu."_ katanya, lalu berdiri untuk mengambil gelas dan menuangkan jus yang diambilnya dari kulkas ke dalamnya. Setelah itu, Bambam beralih pada Jinyoung sambil mengenakan ekspresi termanisnya. " _Hyung_ , bisa tolong buatkan _bacon_ dan telur untukku?"

.

Satu-satunya alasan dia menawarkan setengah dari sarapannya pada Jackson, adalah karena Jackson terlihat begitu manis pagi ini—dari seksi menjadi manis. Wow. Bambam benar-benar beruntung.

"Buka mulutnya 'aaaaah'" Bambam bercanda—atau tidak. Akibatnya, muka Jackson berubah menjadi muka 'sembelit'nya lagi. Tapi Bambam tidak akan mau memberinya _bacon_ kalau Jackson tidak mau membuka mulut untuknya.

" _Fuck you_." Jackson pada akhirnya mengumpat.

Membuat Bambam mengangkat alisnya seduktif. "Boleh, tapi nanti, ya."

Jinyoung sampai tersedak dibuatnya. "Kalian, _please_."

Pada akhirnya Bambam menyerah karena ternyata Jackson mengeluarkan jurus "muka masam"nya yang benar-benar manis sampai Bambam tidak tahan untuk mengalah. Setelahnya, Bambam mengantarkan Jackson hingga pintu depan. Tapi ketika Jackson dengan tidak sopannya bermaksud pergi tanpa memberi Bambam ciuman, dia menarik kausnya.

Mereka berciuman.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi." Jackson berbisik sambil mengecup bibir Bambam untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Uh, oke. Iya—sampai jumpa." dan Bambam ditinggal sendirian, tidak bisa melupakan rasa lidah Jackson yang begitu manis di mulutnya.

.

Hari itu cerah. Hingga warna biru langit dan biru laut tampak hampir serupa.

Jadi tidak mungkin kan kalau Bambam tinggal di rumah ini hanya demi Jimin?

"Aku benci kalian! Teman macam apa!"

Yugeom memutar matanya. "Yeah, sama."

Jimin memandang semuanya sesaat, lalu dia berguling di sofa sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi mau meledak nih!"

"Bisa tidak sih tenang sebentar?" Bambam tidak tahan untuk membentak. Rasanya capek mendengarkan erangan Jimin. Sudah berlangsung sepanjang pagi.

"Kepalaku sakit! _Hangover!_ Aku bahkan tidak punya nomor Yoongi! Yaampun, aku benci hidupku!"

Oh Tuhan.

.

Sudah dua hari, atau tiga—atau mungkin empat, Bambam tidak yakin karena dia tidak menghitung hari. Toh itu tidak penting. Mau senin kek, selasa kek, yang namanya liburan, semua hari menjadi hari Minggu kan?

Pokoknya, entah sudah berapa hari sejak Jaebum dan Yugyeom bertemu dengan kenalan baru di bar saat mereka turun ke kota.

"Kenalkan, ini Namjoon." Dan laki-laki itu tampak benar-benar kurus. Kepalanya seperti lampu neon—benar-benar warna rambut teraneh yang pernah Bambam lihat selama dia hidup. Jika dilihat dari kepala sampai kaki, Namjoon hampir seperti lollipop.

Jaebum dan Namjoon asik mengobrol soal pelajaran yang sangat sangat sangat membosakan, apalah itu, sampai Bambam teringat sesuatu. _Hei, bukannya..._

"Apa kamu kenal cowok yang bernama Jackson?" tanya Bambam, menjaga agar suaranya sepelan mungkin karena tidak mau terdengar oleh Jimin. Karena, _well,_ beberapa hari ini Bambam semacam memberi nasihat pada Jimin agar jangan mencari Yoongi. Di dunia ini banyak sekali laki-laki tampan, jadi kenapa repot-repot mencari satu yang tidak jelas.

Tapi asal tahu saja, Bambam baru saja terpikir soal Jackson sekarang.

Wajah Namjoon bersinar. "Oh, tentu saja! Kamu kenal dia?"

"Iya, beberapa saat yang lalu dia datang ke pesta kami." jawab Bambam enggan.

Jinyoung sengaja batuk-batuk setelah mendengar jawaban Bambam. Dasar!

"Siapa yang datang ke pesta?" Jimin, yang tiba-tiba datang, langsung bertanya. Sial. Wajahnya seolah tidak mempercayai siapapun ketika Namjoon menjelaskan apa yang tengah ia dan Bambam bicarakan. "Dasar muna."

Bambam menyahut cepat. "Bukan gitu!"

"Kami sedang pesta bir di pantai, ada salad buat ala filipina juga. Pasti enak." Jaebum menyahut sebelum adu mulut itu menjadi besar. Berhasil, karena Bambam dan Jimin berbalik ke arahnya. "Kamu boleh ajak teman-temanmu loh." katanya pada Namjoon.

.

Dan Jackson datang. Lengkap dengan topi merah-hitam yang dipakai terbalik dan atasan dengan kerah yang mencuat ke atas. Pakaiannya memang bukan selera Bambam, satu-satunya yang Bambam setujui adalah topinya, tapi karena Jackson tetap terlihat seksi mengenakan apapun, Bambam tidak ambil pusing.

"Kalo yang mau aku makan cuma salad buah ini, gimana?" Jackson bertanya setelah Bambam duduk di sebelahnya dan membelai lutut Jackson seduktif.

Bambam melepaskan tangannya dari lutut Jackson. "Maaf deh." Bambam menghela napasnya, berpura-pura kecewa.. Walau sebenarnya Bambam tahu Jackson tidak hanya ingin memakan salad buah, tapi juga dirinya.

.

"Kalau misal kamu jatuh cinta denganku, gimana?" Bambam bertanya, tiba-tiba jadi ingin _melakukan_ yang 'iya-iya' lagi dengan Jackson—gimana tidak ingin kalau sekarang Jackson tengah menghujani kecupan kecil di sepanjang rahang dan leher Bambam?

Jackson tiba-tiba mengisap leher Bambam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kamu tidak semanis itu sampai aku bisa jatuh cinta." katanya, lalu tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi tersinggung Bambam.

"Iya deh, di antara kita yang manis itu kamu," kata Bambam. "Maaf aku lupa."

.

Paginya, dia menemukan Jackson tengah menyantap sarapan bersama teman-teman Bambam dan teman-temannya (rumah pantai milik Jaebum punya banyak kamar dan ruangan yang besar—maklum lah, anak orang kaya). Bahkan Yoongi juga ada di sana, lengkap dengan kernyitan dahi dan ekspresi kosong yang Bambam temukan di matanya saat dia berjingkat keluar dari kamar Jimin. Sungguh kasihan.

.

Bambam akui, kali ini dia masih terkejut, tapi kali ini terasa lebih menyenangkan. Walau ada satu orang yang belum dia kenal sih.

"Hei," kata Bambam, mengedik ke arah laki-laki yang berada di pangkuan Namjoon. "Pacarmu?"

"Oh, iya. Halo, aku Jin." Hm, ramah juga. Kapan dia kemari? Karena—yah, kalian tahulah—wajahnya tampan. Sudah ada yang punya sih, lagipula Bambam sudah tertarik dengan yang lain. Jadi, tidak untuk si Jin, walau Bambam mengakui kalau dia benar-benar menarik. Dan yang paling penting, dia laki-laki.

Bambam mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Namjoon yang tengah menyeringai bangga sambil memeluk pacarnya lebih erat. Beruntung sekali dia.

"Bisa-bisanya senyum begitu di pagi hari." Komentar Jackson, mendorong kaki Bambam di bawah meja dengan kakinya sendiri.

Bambam terkekeh. "Tidak semua orang sama kelamnya sepertimu." dia lalu mendekat dan mengecup pipi Jackson, ketika banyak yang pura-pura muntah melihatnya, Bambam hanya mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada mereka.

.

Ternyata benar kalau Jackson, Yoongi, Namjoon dan Jin (dan ada satu lagi teman mereka bernama Jungkook), seperti yang dikatakan Jackson, tinggal di rumah pantai yang sangat dekat dengan tempat Bambam.

Hanya lima menit dari rumah pantai milik Jaebum.

"Sepertinya asik kalau pesta di tempat mereka." Jimin berbisik di telinga Bambam.

Bambam mengangguk. "Iya, pastinya."

"Kalau ada yang rusak, kakakku akan membunuhku." Kata Namjoon, jelas mendengar percakapan rahasia antara Jimin dan Bambam.

"Aww" Yugyeom menyahut, sambil tersenyum nakal, "kami kan anak baik-baik."

Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "A-aku kan belum tahu itu."

.

"Jangan lompat di kasurnya." Jackson memperingatkan Bambam. "Hei, serius, _fuck,_ aku tidur di sana tahu!"

Bambam menanggapinya dengan sangat dewasa, yaitu melempar bantal tepat mengenai muka Jackson. Bambam berhasil.

Jackson menatap Bambam seolah dia punya dua kepala. "Kita lihat saja besok, apa kamu masih bisa jalan setelah apa yang aku lakukan padamu malam ini."

.

Bambam masih bisa berjalan.

 _Mungkin_ agak sedikit sakit kalau dibuat duduk—cuma sedikit, tapi intinya Bambam masih bisa berjalan. Pfft. Jadi yang dikatakan Jackson kemarin malam hanyalah ancaman kosong.

"Apa yang bulat, besar dan penuh berisi air?" tanya Jinyoung. Dia dan Jaebum sedang membawa dua tas yang Bambam yakin berisi semangka di dalamnya. Tapi toh Bambam tetap menjawabnya dengan—

"Aku tahu apa itu! Bulat, besar, isinya air, pasti Jimin!"

Mudah sekali membuat Jimin merasa kesal karena sekarang Jimin tengah berteriak kencang ke arahnya.

" _Fuck you_!" katanya.

Bambam menggeleng, "Mana aku mau kalau kamu kasar begitu." katanya, lalu tertawa terbahak.

.

Mereka sedang berada di _mini-market_ sekarang.

Bambam masih tidak paham kenapa setiap Jaebum dan Namjoon bertemu, yang mereka bicaran selalu soal kuliah. Obrolan mereka terlalu dewasa. Benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dibicarakan saat liburan.

" _Hyung._ " panggil Bambam sambil menyikut rusuk Jaebum ketika dia tidak memperhatikannya.

Jaebum menoleh ke belakang pundaknya. "Oh, es krimnya sudah dapat?" Duh.

"Tidak, aku cuma dapat kue titipan Jinyoung- _hyung_ dan jeruk titipan Yugyeom." katanya. "Memangnya mau es krim rasa apa?"

"Vanilla." jawab Jaebum, lalu dia kembali berbincang dengan Namjoon yang masih punya hati nurani untuk melemparkan ekspresi 'merasa bersalah' saat Bambam diperintahkan lagi untuk mengambil es krim.

Dia mendengar Jaebum berteriak, "Namjoon dan teman-temannya nanti akan mampir, ambil lima pak es krim vanilla ya!"

Bambam memutar matanya. Tanpa diberitahu pun Bambam tahu mereka akan datang. Sekarang ini, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama sekitar lima hari dalam seminggu.

.

Bambam meremas pantat Jackson. "Kayak semangka," kata Bambam, menyeringai tapi tidak tahu karena apa.

Jackson menganggapnya sebagai pujian. "Mau gimana," katanya sombong sambil mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku kan sering olahraga."

.

Pertama kalinya menghabiskan malam bersama di kamar Bambam, pagi harinya dia menemukan Jackson sedang menyesap kopi bersama Jinyoung di dapur.

Kedua kalinya, Bambam melihat seluruh teman Jackson menyantap sarapan bersama dengan teman-teman Bambam.

Kali ini, Bambam mendapati Jackson dan Jaebum di teras, menikmati kopi dan memakan camilan dari sereal _oatmeal_ yang mereka buat sendiri—dasar orang-orang aneh. Katanya mereka sudah tidak tahan makan makanan yang _tak sehat._

Jadi Bambam melakukan apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan.

Yaitu menatap mereka berdua dengan senyum mengejek saat Bambam bergabung dengan mereka. Semakin melebarkan cengirannya ketika air liur mereka hampir menetes begitu melihat Bambam memakan daging asapnya dengan nikmat.

.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan menang?" Yugyeom bergumam.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung benar-benar seperti Brad Pitt dan Angelina Jolie.

Bukan wajahnya loh ya. Tentu saja mereka berdua tidak berparas serupawan kedua artis _hollywood_ itu. Maksud Bambam adalah, mereka sempurna untuk satu sama lain, seperti layaknya Brad dan Angelina. Mereka itu tipe pasangan 'sahabat jadi cinta'—benar-benar hal yang paling menakjubkan di dunia.

Juga, karakter mereka berdua sangat mirip.

Walau kadang mereka bisa menjadi sangat kompetitif. Seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang, sudah selama satu jam mereka berlomba-lomba melakukan _push-up._ Jinyoung terlihat sudah akan pingsan sewaktu-waktu, tapi jelas dia tidak mau menyerah.

"Aku bertaruh, Jinyoung- _hyung_ bakal pingsan dalam—lima puluh detik." bisik Bambam.

Yugyeom menatap laki-laki yang sedang mereka bicarakan. "Aku bertaruh dalam tigapuluh detik."

"Oke!"

"Teman macam apa kalian!" Jinyoung berteriak pada mereka, tampak kesal.

.

"Oh Romeoku—"

Jackson mengerang, seperti orang yang perutnya kesakitan. Tampak sekali kalau dia tidak suka saat Bambam mengunjunginya dengan mengenakan rok seperti sekarang. "Apa-apaan." katanya.

"Kenapa?" Bambam belagak polos, tapi mukanya bersemu merah. Sial. Asal tahu saja ya, dia terpaksa melakukan ini. Yugyeom yakin sekali kalau dia tidak akan berani bertemu Jackson dengan memakai rok, jadi Bambam ingin membuktikan bahwa dia bisa. _Fuck you,_ Yugyeom.

"Menurutku cocok kok." kata Bambam lagi.

Jackson menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresinya tampak lebih jelek dari tadi. "Kenapa kamu bisa punya rok?"

"Kamu cuma iri karena kakiku lebih indah dari kakimu." Bambam tidak tahan untuk mengatakannya. "Dan ini bukan punyaku, _dude._ Ini punya Jinyoung- _hyung_.

"Terus kenapa kamu pakai?"

"Karena aku ingin pakai! Dan sudah kubilang, kakiku indah, jadi aku ingin seluruh dunia untuk melihatnya." kata Bambam. "Juga, aku bertaruh dengan Yugyeom. Kalau aku menang, aku bisa melihat dia memakai kostum pemadam kebakaran yang sangat konyol malam ini."

Jackson memandangnya dalam diam.

Bambam memutuskan untuk membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Apa kostum pemadam kebakarannya milik Jaebum?" itu yang pertama kali Jackson tanyakan setelah diamnya yang panjang.

"Iya?" jawab Bambam, bingung harus menjawab dengan bagaimana. "Maksudku, entahlah, _man._ Siapa yang peduli."

Bambam bisa melihat Jackson menelan ludahnya. "Bambam." katanya, dengan nada serius dan tesirat rasa panik. Apaan coba. "Apa... kamu tahu _cosplay_ itu apa?"

"Tahu kok." Bambam menjawab, mengedip sesaat. "Aku punya teman yang suka cospla—" Bambam menghentikan kata-katanya begitu dia sadar apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Jackson. Bambam menunduk untuk melihat roknya. " _Eew!"_

.

"Messicano nachos formaggiooooooo!" Jimin berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Jangan tanya apa artinya karena sesungguhnya Jimin hanya pura-pura tahu bahasa Italia. Waktu itu Bambam pernah memergokinya mengunjungi _google translate_ untuk menerjemahkan korea ke italia.

Sebagian yang dia katakan dalam bahasa italia jelas tidak benar—karena Bambam adalah pengguna _google translate_ dari Thailand ke Korea sampai seorang teman sekelas menyarankannya untuk berhenti karena kata-katanya tidak masuk akal.

" _Vuoi nachos. Io voglio nachos. Tu vuoi nachos._ " Jimin bersenandung.

Jungkook bergabung dengannya.

Jimin mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Jungkook. "Kamu bisa bahasa _italiano_ , _ragazzo_?"

"Sedikit." Jungkook mengangkat bahunya. "Sempat liburan ke Roma dan Venisia, tinggal di Italia selama tiga bulan."

"Woohoo!" Jimin bersorak, tersenyum sangat lebar, "Insegnare me parole italiano."

Jungkook tertawa. " _Insegnami_ _parole in italiano_."

.

Jackson menekuk wajahnya ke arah Bambam. "Bàmbola. Penekanannya di suku kata pertama."

"It's bàmbola, not bambòla." Bambam bergurau, berharap Jackson mengerti maksudnya. Melihat bagaimana cara Jackson melihatnya, sepertinya dia mengerti. "Jungkook," lanjut Bambam, sambil menunjuk orang yang dimaksud. "—bilang kalau yang benar adalah bambòla. Aku lebih percaya padanya."

" _Well_ , harusnya jangan begitu." Jackson berkata sambil meminum birnya, lalu menjilat bibirnya seduktif. Sial. "Kamu lebih percaya Jungkook daripada aku, _babe?_ Aku terluka loh."

"Pertama," sahut Bambam, berusaha tidak terlihat terpengaruh oleh _jilatan bibir_ dan panggilan _babe_ dari Jackson _, "_ Jangan panggil aku begitu. Kedua, aku mendukung Junkook."

"Tapi _babe,"_ Jackson menghela nafas dengan dramatis.

Bambam memandangnya dengan kesal.

Dibalas Jackson dengan senyuman nakal. "Kamu boleh memanggilku _doll,_ tapi aku tidak boleh memanggilmu _babe._ Begini ya cara mainnya?"

Bambam melipat lengan di dadanya, supaya terlihat kesal. Tapi kemudian menurunkannya. "Ya, kalau itu caramu menyatakan cintamu padaku sih, mau gimana lagi." katanya, balik menyeringai. "Agak mengecewakan, tapi tidak apa-apa lah."

Jackson terbahak mendengarnya.

Bambam tertawa kecil, mulai merasa mabuk. "Hati-hati suka beneran padaku loh."

Jackson mendengus, tapi sedikit senyum masih tersisa di bibirnya. Dia lalu mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Bambam sambil berbisik, "Dalam mimpimu mungkin iya, Bam."

.

Bambam menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. "Urg, kamu terlalu ahli melakukan _blowjob_ , tahu." katanya, tidak tahan untuk melepaskan satu-dua desahan. "Tapi kalau aku bilang berhenti, _please_ berhenti. Aku sampai tidak bisa merasakan _punya_ ku lagi.

Jackson membelai paha bagian dalam Bambam. Dia sama sekali tidak paham apa yang baru saja Bambam katakan. "Siapa tadi yang bilang, _Please Jackson, please._ " Jackson menirukan ucapan Bambam beberapa saat lalu. Dasar Jackson sialan.

"Eh, suaraku tidak begitu!" Bambam mendorong Jackson kesal.

.

Apa Bambam sudah pernah bilang kalau Jackson dan kawan-kawan (karena Jackson adalah orang pertama yang Bambam pikirkan di gerombolan itu) dan Bambam dkk selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama?

Awalnya memang lima hari dalam seminggu. Tapi sekarang berubah menjadi hampir setiap detik.

Benar-benar menyenangkan. Karena itu artinya mereka bisa makan bersama, mabuk bersama, dan sakit kepala bersama.

Tapi itu juga berarti bahwa Jinyoung dan Jin jadi sering pergi berjemur berdua sementara Jaebum dan Namjoon pergi memancing (membosankaaaan).

Ada saatnya ketika Jackson, Yoongi dan Jungkook menantang Jaebum, Yugyeom dan Jimin bermain basket. Bambam hanya bisa menonton mereka bermain—sebenarnya sih, Bambam kebanyakan hanya melihat Jimin didorong-dorong oleh Yoongi karena,

"Aku tidak mau satu tim denganmu. Kamu terlalu pendek!" yang adalah mitos belaka. Karena mereka pernah mengukur tinggi Yoongi dan Jimin ketika mereka tertidur. Kenyataannya adalah, Jimin dua senti lebih tinggi—cuma dua senti, tapi lumayan lah daripada tidak sama sekali—dari Yoongi.

Tapi yang paling penting dari permainan basket itu, adalah Bambam yang bisa melihat Jackson bermandikan peluh sambil tertawa-tawa mengejar sebuah bola. Apalagi Jackson mengenakan celana pendek. Ya Tuhan, celana pendek yang dikenakan Jackson harusnya ilegal di dunia!

.

Mereka seperti keluarga bahagia.

Oke, mungkin bukan keluarga karena terlalu banyak hal rumit yang terjadi diantara orang-orang ini. Tapi kalian pasti paham dengan maksud Bambam.

.

" _Hyung_ bisa bahasa Ialia loh," Jungkook memberi tahu Bambam.

"Bahasa apa?"

Jungkook menguap sebelum akhirnya berkata lagi sambil menggaruk pipinya. "Jackson- _hyung_ bisa bahasa Italia," lanjutnya. "Dan Cina, tentu saja. Juga sedikit bahasa prancis."

"Oh."

"Korea juga sih." Jungkook menguap lagi, sampai menampakkan air mata di sudut matanya. "Aku rasa dia juga bisa sedikit bahasa spanyol, tapi entahlah."

.

Malam itu Bambam membuktikan bahwa segala yang dikatakan Jungkook salah. Jackson tidak tahu apa-apa soal bahasa Spanyol. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Karena pada akhirnya Bambam berhasil tidur lagi dengan Jackson, tambahannya, Bambam tahu sedikit soal _dirty_ _talk_ dalam bahasa Cina dan italia.

Jackson memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Bambam ketika Bambam mengocok miliknya sendiri dengan pelan. Dia jadi tidak tahan untuk bertanya,

"Apa bahasa prancisnya ereksi?"

Jackson memandangnya heran, kemudian dia menatap tangan Bambam dan mendengus. " _Jeez."_ jawabnya.

"Loh, itu bukannya sperma?"

Jackson menjawab pertanyaan Bambam dengan mengganti jari yang berada di tubuh Bambam dengan batang miliknya.

.

Jaebum sunggung mengesalkan kalau sudah berubah ke mode 'ayah'.

"Ayo minta maaf." perintahnya.

Mungkin Bambam, Jimin dan Jungkook tidak seharusnya mengerjai Namjoon. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka tahan untuk diam saja ketika melihat Namjoon tidur dengan mulut terbuka? Apalagi Jimin punya segelas air di tangannya dan mereka bertiga tidak ada yang haus. Jadi mau dibuang kemana airnya kalau tidak ke mulut Namjoon?

Wajah Jaebum berubah menjadi seram. "Ya letakkan kembali di kulkas, Bambam." katanya. Ups. Bambam tidak bermaksud mengatakannya keras-keras.

Pada akhirnya mereka bertiga hanya bisa menunduk. "Kami minta maaf." dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf bersama-sama.

Seperti yang mereka duga, Namjoon hanya mengibaskan tangan pada mereka—karena dia jauh lebih pemaaf daripada Jaebum. "Ya sudah, aku tidak apa-apa kok—kecuali waktu aku tersedak sampai hampir mati dan sekarang tenggorokanku sakit sih, tapi selebihnya aku baik-baik saja."

.

"Makan malam kali ini apa?" Yugyeom bertanya ketika dia baru saja memasuki dapur di rumah pantai milik Namjoon.

Jin belagak memberi tebakan. "Aku bersuara 'moo' ketika aku hidup. Apakah aku?" tingkah lakunya mirip sekali dengan Jinyoung, Bambam sampai terkejut dibuatnya.

"Sial." kata Bambam, menowel perut Jimin. "Padahal kamu teman yang baik, maaf kamu harus dikorbankan untuk makan malam." lanjutnya sambil berpura-pura menangis dan merasa kehilangan.

"Diam kamu!" Jimin mendorong Bambam, kemudian bergelayut di lengan Yoongi begitu dia masuk ke dapur. " _Hyung, hyung,_ mereka mengolok-olokku. Seumur-umur aku hidup, mereka tidak pernah baik padaku!"

Yoongi hanya memutar matanya. "Lepaskan aku." kata-katanya tidak berarti karena dia sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk memisahkan dirinya dengan Jimin.

"Eh, Jimin," panggil Yugyeom, "kamu tahu kan kalau aku dan Bambam sudah bersumpah untuk baik hanya kepada orang yang tidak tahu caranya _fisting_?" lanjut Yugyeom sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan memaju-mundurkannya

"Kepalan tangan untuk apa?" Jungkook tiba-tiba bertanya, sudah duduk di atas meja dapur. Kapan dia kesini coba?

Selama beberapa saat, yang ada hanyalah hening karena mereka terlalu sibuk menatap Jungkook.

Yoongilah yang pertama kali memecah hening. Dia terlihat tidak siap untuk mengatakannya pada Jungkook. "Jadi begini Jungkook, ketika pasangan berhubungan—"

"—yaampun Jungkook, kamu terlihat keren sekali hari ini." potong Yugyeom tiba-tiba. "Serius deh, super super duper keren."

Bambam terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. Temannya satu itu benar-benar gila.

.

Musim panas ini tidak bisa lebih baik lagi.

Bambam menikmati pesta-pestanya, menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya sungguh menyenangkan, dan apa yang sedang terjadi antara dirinya dan Jackson juga membuat Bambam senang.

Hdup itu indah.

.

Lalu Jimin menghancurkan semuanya.

.

"Apa?!" Bambam menatap Jimin tidak percaya.

Jimin lantas mengedik-kedipkan matanya. "Ayolaaaah. Kumohon." pintanya.

"Serius kamu minta saran percintaan _dariku?_ " Bambam bingung. "Apaan coba." lanjutnya. Biasanya Bambam tidak keberatan membantu seseorang, tapi itupun kalau seseorang butuh pasangan. Bukannya cinta-cintaan begini. Dan kenapa Jimin bertanya padanya dari sekian banyak orang yang ada di rumah ini? Bambam sungguh tidak paham.

Padahal Yugyeom sudah punya cewek.

Jaebum dan Jinyoung berpacaran. Juga ada Namjoon dan Jin yang sudah berteman dengan Yoongi sejak lama.

Bambam pikir Jimin cukup pintar untuk bertanya pada orang-orang di atas, tapi dia malah meminta saran pada Bambam. Gimana ya, Bambam memang tersanjung, tapi sekaligus membuat dia mempertanyakan bagaimana cara kerja otak Jimin.

"Ayolah teman, aku membutuhkanmu sekarang." Kata Jimin, benar-benar memohon pada Bambam.

Bambam jadi tidak tega untuk menolak. "Um, beri dia bunga?"

"Bunga," Jimin mengulang kata-kata Bambam, sedikit tidak yakin. "Bunga. Untuk Yoongi?"

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Bambam. Entah kenapa firasatnya bilang bahwa memberi bunga bukan rencana yang bagus. Tapi semoga saja Jimin memaafkannya ketika nanti dia gagal mendapatkan hati Yoongi.

.

Bambam mungkin saja brengsek, tapi Yugyeom ternyata lebih parah dari itu.

"Kamu benar-benar payah kalau soal beginian ya." katanya. Seperti menabur garam di atas luka.

Bambam menyentil dahi Yugyeom gemas, lalu kembali menatap Jimin. "Mungkin kamu bisa menyatakan perasaamu lebih lembut lagi, jangan bilang padanya ' _pantatmu segalanya bagiku'_ seperti tadi sebagai pernyataan cinta." Bambam benar-benar kasihan pada Jimin.

"T-tadi aku _blank_!" Jimin terlihat seperti akan menangis.

Bambam hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. "Lagipula kenapa kamu ingin pacaran dengan Yoongi sih? Ini kan cuma selingan musim panas."

.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Bambam menyadari, kalau dirinya jauh lebih parah daripada Yugyeom.

.

Butuh tiga kali percobaan 'pengajakan kencan' bagi Jimin—dua diantaranya gagal bicara karena dia terlalu gugup—untuk bisa berkencan dengan Yoongi. Itupun karena Yoongi tidak tahan lagi melihat upaya Jimin dan langsung bertanya apa Jimin ingin kencan dengannya Sabtu besok.

.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, dahinya berkerut. "Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanyanya.

"Terlihat bodoh." jawab Bambam.

"Seperti orang dungu." kata Yugyeom bersamaan.

Bukannya marah seperti biasa, Jimin malah menghadap cermin dengan wajah pucat. "Oh ya?" tanyanya, suaranya serak. Dan, astaga, Jimin tidak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Tidak," kata Bambam akhirnya, lebih serius. "Kami cuma bercanda. Kamu terlihat oke, _dude._ "

Yugyeom mengangguk membenarkan. "Lagipula kita semua sudah tahu dia juga menyukaimu. Tidak perlu membuatnya jatuh hati karena dia sudah jatuh."

Jimin tersenyum.

Yang aneh adalah, saat mereka mengantarkan Jimin ke rumah pantai Namjoon, mereka menemukan Yoongi yang terduduk kaku dengan ekspresi yang lebih serius dari biasanya. Dia tengah duduk di tangga kecil di depan rumah, terlihat bisa terkena serangan jantung kapanpun.

Jackson bersandar pada bingkai pintu, mengamati pemandangan di depannya. Seulas senyum diberikan ketika melihat Bambam dan Yugyeom.

"Selamat bersenang-senang, _guys._ " kata Bambam pada dua orang aneh yang akan pergi kencan ini, tidak lupa menepuk kedua punggung mereka seolah memberi semangat. Lalu Bambam berjalan mendekat ke arah Jackson, berbisik pada telinganya sambil menunjuk pada dua orang yang akan pergi dengan ibu jarinya. "Mereka benar-benar dimabuk cinta."

Ujung bibir Jackson sedikit terangkat ke atas. "Sepertinya."

.

Mereka tengah melihat film—sebenarnya sih, mereka melihat _Bambi_. Ternyata, tidak seperti kelihatannya, Namjoon memiliki koleksi film Disney lengkap. Karena katanya Jin menyukai Disney, dan film kesukaannya adalah Bambi. Duh.

Padahal Bambam kira film kesukaannya adalah _princess-princess_ karena Jin cantik seperti salah satunya, tapi tidak, film kesukaannya malah Bambi. Sungguh dunia ini penuh misteri.

Bambam, yang tengah menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Jackson, mengangkat wajahnya ketika Jackson bersuara,

"Jungkook, kamu kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu."

"Uh," Jungkook berdiri dengan rikuh, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Jungkook?" Jin juga bertanya. Ketika yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan masih menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama, Jin dan Namjoon bertukar pandang khawatir sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari sofa.

Jungkook berjingkat, seolah akan dipukul. "T-tidak apa-apa kok," katanya gugup, "Cuma—itu, _hyung_ dan Jimin- _hyung_ sudah pulang. Terus—mereka, aku tidak sengaja melihat—kayak sibuk gitu?"

Jackson mengerang. "Oh Yoongi." katanya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Bambam tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Sssh! Semuanya tolong diam!" Yugyeom berteriak kesal. "Bambi sudah akan bertemu ayahnya, nih!"

.

"Kenapa dia begitu naif?"

Jackson tampak tidak fokus. Dia menutup matanya sekilas. "Mm?"

Bambam jadi tidak tahan untuk membelai rambutnya. "Itu loh, kamu bilang Jungkook sudah pernah minum dan sebagainya, tapi kenapa dia sangat, apa ya, sangat polos?"

Jackson malah mencium leher Bambam dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Ketika Jackson berbicara jadi terasa geli. "Bukan ' _minum dan sebagainya'_. Kookie hanya minum kok, tidak yang lain. Dia anak baik."

Bambam menaikkan alisnya. "Kookie, ya?"

"Jangan cemburu begitu, _babe_ ," dia mendengar Jackson berbicara. Bambam memang tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, tapi dia yakin Jackson sedang tersenyum nakal sekarang.

"Pft."

.

Pagi harinya saat sarapan, Jimin tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tidak begitu halnya dengan Yoongi karena kalau dia tersenyum selebar Jimin, bisa dipastikan esok hari matahari akan terbit dari barat.

.

"Panggil kami," Jimin memulainya, mengibaskan tangannya di antara dia dan Yoongi, "Yoonmin."

Yoongi tersedak serealnya. Dia benar-benar kaget sampai harus mengelus dadanya sambil batuk-batuk.

"Oh, manis juga!" Jin menimpali. "Karena kami—" lanjutnya, sambil menarik kaus Namjoon yang tengah geleng-geleng pada apapun yang akan dikatakan pacarnya setelah ini, "—adalah NamJin."

Bambam tertawa mendengarnya.

"Berarti Jaebum- _hyung_ dan Jinyoung- _hyung_ harusnya JinBum atau apa gitu." kata Jungkook, memikirkannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Lalu, Jackson- _hyung_ dan Bambam- _hyung_ —Jackbam?"

"Hah?" Bambam kaget.

"Bukan ya?" Jungkook bingung. "BamSon kalau begitu?"

Bukannya Bambam tidak suka nama _couple_ nya, tapi karena dia dan Jackson tidak berpacaran.

Bambam tidak menyangka namanya dan Jackson juga disebut-sebut. Dia juga tidak menyangka akan kesulitan menjelaskan kalau dirinya dan Jackson jelas tidak sedang berpacaran. Bambam sampai repot-repot untuk melirik ke arah Jackson, berharap Jackson membantunya untuk menjelaskan, tapi dia malah tidak peduli dan melanjutkan makan.

.

Musim panas memang menyenangkan. Tapi ada saat-saat hawanya terasa begitu panas sampai tidak tertahankan.

"Ini neraka, apa?" Jaebum meratapi, mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan tangan. "Panas sekali!"

"Ayo berenang!" Ajak Bambam, menyingkirkan es batu yang baru dia gunakan untuk mendinginkan kulitnya.

Jackson setuju. "Ayo."

Di perjalanan singkat menuju pantai, Jackson membuka bajunya. Yang menarik, walau dia selalu memakai kaus tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot-ototnya, Jackson bukanlah tipe orang yang sering setengah telanjang seperti apa yang Jungkook dan Jimin lakukan. Jadi tidak ada dari teman Bambam—selain Bambam—yang pernah melihat seperti apa perut Jackson.

Jimin bersiul. Dia menyikut rusuk Bambam dengan keras. "Hei, hei."

"Lumayan menakjubkan." Komentar Yugyeom.

"Aku ingat dia sempat olahraga gila-gilaan selama tiga bulan untuk bisa mendapatkan perut _six-pack_ nya."

Bambam cuma bisa menelan ludahnya. Di sini benar-benar panas.

.

" _Ciao, bel ragazzo."_ Bambam mengangkat alisnya. Dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri di atas handuk yang berada di sebelah Jackson. Padahal handuk itu bukan miliknya, tapi Bambam malah membuat handuknya basah kuyup. Tapi Jin itu baik, ramah dan lembut. Jadi Bambam yakin kalau dia tidak akan marah.

Jackson meraih belakang leher Bambam tiba-tiba, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke pasir.

" _Sialan!"_ Bambam mengumpat, mengeluarkan semua pasir dari mulutnya. "Dasar brengsek!" umpatnya lagi pada Jackson yang tengah menyeringai lebar.

Semenit kemudian, Jackson menariknya berlari ke arah laut. "Apa-apaan—"

"Ssst, tenang saja. Aku cuma ingin membunuhmu." Kata Jackson dengan nada seolah menenangkan.

Lalu mereka berdua menyeburkan diri ke laut. Ketika Bambam ingin mengusap wajahnya, barulah dia sadari kalau Jackson menggenggam tangannya.

.

Mereka tengah makan malam—tunggu, apa salad termasuk makan malam? Rasanya tidak enak, seperti rumput mentah.

Bambam mencoba sejumput salad dengan garpu lalu memakannya. Benar-benar tidak enak. Bambam belagak seolah akan muntah.

"Astaga." timpal Jackson sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Bambam. Ketika Bambam menoleh ke arah Jackson untuk menjulurkan lidahnya, dia melihat Jackson memandangnya sambil tersenyum. Tidak ada yang spesial, serius, tapi itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Jakson benar-benar tersenyum.

 _Deg._

.

Peraturannya sangat sederhana. Tidak bertukar nomor ponsel, tidak memberitahu nama lengkap, dan tidak bertukar informasi lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Entah bagaimana, mereka sudah melanggar yang terakhir. Tapi itu karena mereka sangat sering bersama selama musim panas ini. Dan Bambam tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan kalau suatu saat mereka akan melanggar peraturan nomor satu dan dua juga.

.

Bambam terbangun sebelum Jackson. Dia menyisihkan beberapa detik—mungkin lebih, tapi siapa yang akan tahu—untuk mengagumi tubuh telanjang Jackson. Memang sih, Bambam sudah pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, tapi tidak di pagi buta begini.

Tidak dengan sinar matahari yang mengilat menghujani kulitnya. Tidak ketika Jakson menutut matanya dan menghela lalu menghembuskan napasnya dengan tenang.

Dia benar-benar seksi.

Tidak.

Dia benar-benar indah.

Iya, indah.

.

Bambam mendengar Jackson bergumam ketika ia meninggalkan tempat tidur.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Sarapan." jawab Bambam.

Jackson cuma mengedipkan matanya. "Sini bentar," perintahnya, sambil menepuk-nepuk area kosong di sebelahnya tempat Bambam sedetik lalu merebahkan diri.

"Tapi aku lapar." kata Bambam, walau begitu tetap mengikuti perintah Jackson. Setelah dia nyaman merebahkan dirinya kembali, Jackson memeluk Bambam seolah dia adalah guling, dengan kepala yang terbenam di leher Bambam. "Dasar tukang perintah." Bambam merajuk, tapi tidak terdengar kesal.

Malah terdengar lembut.

.

"Yugyeom, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja." Yugyeom kemudian menata duduknya lebih tegak. Sebelumnya, dia dan Jungkook baru saja rebutan _cinnamon roll_ yang dioven oleh Jaebum (iya, cuma oven. Kalau yang membuatnya tentu saja Jinyoung—bersama dengan Jin, sih. Tapi suat keajaiban Jaebum berhasil memanggangnya dalam oven dengan sempurna sehingga rasanya begitu enak). Akibat kejadian rebut-rebutan itu, rambut Yugyeom menjadi berantahkan.

"Kamu tidak pernah merasa aneh karena berteman dengan kami?"

Yugyeom sampai harus mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung. "Uh, tidak pernah?" jawabannya seolah bertanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Jin menggigit bibirnya. "Kita semua kan—gay?"

"Aku biseksual!" potong Namjoon, lalu segera berdehem begitu pacarnya memandangnya tajam. "Tentu saja itu sebelum bertemu denganmu, _baby._ " lanjutnya.

"Intinya," Jin melanjutkan menatap Yugyeom, "kamu _straight_ , kan? Kenapa kamu biasa-biasa saja berteman dengan kami?"

Yugyeom hanya mengedikkan bahunya. " _Straight_ kek, gay kek, lesbian, atau alien sekalipun, bukannya itu tidak penting?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Yang penting itu kita nyaman satu sama lain dan kalian asik diajak berteman. Cuma itu yang aku pedulikan. Lagipula kalian semua orang baik—kecuali dia!" Yugyeom menunjuk Jungkook yang sedang asyik memakan _cinnamon roll_ yang berhasil dia rebut dari Yugyeom. "Aku tidak percaya aku kalah dengan anak kecil macam dia."

"Jangan bicara kalau mulutmu masih ada isinya!" Jinyoung menasihati Jungkook yang sekarang tengah tersedak karena mencoba membalas perkataan Yugyeom.

Jin hanya memandang itu semua dengan senyuman, merasa puas dengan apa yang dikatakan Yugyeom. Sedangkan Bambam memukul pelan lengan Yugyeom. Entah kenapa Bambam merasa bangga.

.

Bambam sedang terbaring di atas kasur dengan cairan tubuh milik Jackson yang mengering di atas perutnya saat Jackson meremas lengannya dengan keras. Membuat Bambam mengerang,"Astaga, aku butuh istirahat!"

Apa-apaan Jackson sudah minta lagi. Mereka sudah melakukannya tiga kali malam ini. Bambam butuh lima belas menit—bahkan mungkin lebih, atau mungkin malah butuh tidur sebelum siap kembali. Ketika Jackson akhirnya diam, Bambam menghela napas, lalu membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan tanpa sadar bersenandung pelan dengan mata terpejam.

.

"Jangan bilang itu lagunya _One Direction_?" tanya Jackson, wajahnya horor, ekspresi 'orang sembelit'nya muncul lagi. Benar-benar seperti meme-meme yang ada di internet.

"Jangan jadi _hater_ begitu dong, _mon amour._ " kata Bambam sambil memainkan jari-jari Jackson. Membuat Jackson seolah ingin membakar Bambam menjadi abu.

"Bahasa prancismu kacau. Selera musikmu juga kacau." Jackson menghela napas, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Kenapa aku bisa mau sama kamu ya? Serius deh."

Bambam seketika merasa bodoh karena senang mendengar apa yang Jackson katakan. Padahal Jackson mungkin saja tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan perkataannya.

Tidak. Jackson _pasti_ tidak bermaksud apa-apa dengan perkataannya.

.

"Kenapa kita tidak keluar saja?" suara Jinyoung bergetar. Dia tidak pernah suka melihat film horor yang begitu menyeramkan.

Tidak peduli kalau sekarang masih pagi dan suhunya mencapai 56 derajat, bahkan dengan Jaebum yang memeluknya seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu—Jinyoung masih saja ketakutan.

Yang lucu adalah, filmnya baru mulai selama sepuluh menit. Masih baru perkenalan karakternya.

Bambam terkekeh geli, membuatnya ingin membicarakan Jinyoung dengan Jimin di sebelahnya, tapi ketika dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jimin, dia mendapati Yoongi yang tengah memeluknya dan mereka sedang berbisik satu sama lain. Bambam sampai ingin muntah.

Pada akhirnya dia menoleh pada Jackson di sebelah kanannya. "Psst." Bisik Bambam sambil menyikut rusuknya.

"Mm?"

"Aku bertaruh kalau Jinyoung- _hyung_ akan berteriak begitu hantunya muncul."

Jackson mengangkat alisnya. "Pemenangnya dapat apa?"

"Dapat bir beku."

Jackson diam, tampak mempertimbangkannya. "Bir beku dan _blowjob_. Cuma mulut dan lidah, tidak boleh pakai tangan. _Deal_?"

Muka Bambam memerah dibuatnya. " _Deal."_

.

Dia memenangkan pertaruhan itu karena Bambam tahu seperti apa temannya. Sudah lama dia berteman dengan Jinyoung, tidak mungkin Bambam tidak tahu seperti apa penakutnya dia.

Jadi malam itu, Jackson memberi apa yang ia janjikan. Malam terindah dalam hidup Bambam karena— _damn—_ Jackson benar-benar lihai menggunakan mulut dan lidahnya.

.

Waktu kemudian terasa begitu cepat. Sekitar awal bulan Agustus, lagi-lagi Jimin membuat ulah.

.

"Kamu harus gabung di _tripple date_ kami."

Bambam sama sekali tidak paham dengan kebiasaan Jimin yang suka mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya kaget di waktu makan seperti sekarang. Padahal dia bisa melakukannya di lain kesempatan, misal, saat Bambam sedang memasak, karena dengan begitu Bambam bisa memanggang Jimin setelah mendengarkan ocehannya. Atau saat di pantai, supaya Bambam bisa menenggelamkan Jimin ke laut.

Atau kalau mau lebih mudah, Jimin bisa menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"Bakalan menyenangkan kok, di sini ada taman bermain." terang Jimin. Sepertinya salah paham dengan tatapan tajam Bambam padanya.

"Apa?!" Jungkook berteriak, sambil melempar sendok yang sedang dipegangnya ke meja dengan dramatis. "Aku juga mau ikutan dong!"

"Kamu tidak bisa pergi bersama kami, Kook."

"Tapi aku mau."

"Tapi kamu kan tidak punya pacar."

"Aku cuma mau naik wahananya, kok."

"Mungkin lain kali."

Jungkook mengernyitkan bahunya. "Ini tidak adil." katanya merajuk. "Aku kan juga ingin pergi.

"Oke, kita pergi," Jackson tiba-tiba berkata, mengagetkan semua orang. Bahkan Jaebum pun tampak kaget.

Mata Bambam melebar. "Huh."

Jackson menatapnya. "Kamu tidak mau?"

.

Tentu saja Jackson pergi hanya supaya Jungkook bisa ikut. Memangnya apa yang Bambam pikirkan? Dan pada akhirnya, Yugyeom juga ikut karena tidak mungkin kalau dia ditinggal sendirian sementara semuanya bersenang-senang.

"Nih." Jackson memberinya sebotol minuman rasa stroberi.

Bambam memandangnya. "Wah, kesukaanku nih." dia mengatakannya pada Jackson. Entah kenapa Bambam tidak pernah berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak perlu.

"Kalau kesukaanku rasa _mint_." jawab Jackson, mengangkat botol minumannya sendiri yang—sudah tentu—rasa mint. "Kamu takut?" lanjut Jackson, sambil mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah salah satu wahana.

"Wahananya?" tanya Bambam, Jackson mengangguk. "Tidak sih, tapi rasanya jadi mual." Jawab Bambam. Kejadiannya waktu dia kelas enam, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya Bambam naik _roller-coaster_ di taman bermain.

"Menyebalkan ya. Aku juga." Jawab Jackson pelan.

Wow. Bambam hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ada jeda yang rikuh di antara mereka. Kerikuhan yang tidak pernah mereka alami sebelumnya. Dan Bambam tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Untungnya, Namjoon dan Jin datang, membawa keceriaan dan aura-aura mereka yang sedang di mabuk asmara.

.

Jackson menatap Namjoon panas. "Aku bisa mengalahkanmu tahu! Terserah mau permainan apa."

Mereka berakhir dengan bermain 'lempar bola jatuhkan botol' dan siapa yang paling banyak menjatuhkan botol-lah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Skor akhirnya 24-26, membuat Jackson nyengir bangga.

Sebuah boneka kucing putih berukuran besar berhasil Jackson menangkan. Tapi begitu penjaga stand permainannya memberikan boneka itu, Jackson hanya menjawabnya dengan kalimat. "Aku tidak butuh."

"Tapi anda memenangkannya, tuan. Mohon dibawa saja." katanya.

.

Bambam kadang berpikir, satu-satunya alasan Jackson memberikan boneka yang dia menangkan, adalah karena Jackson ingin mengolok-olok Bambam. Tapi entah kenapa Bambam tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum setiap dia melihat keberadaan boneka itu di kamarnya. Dan Bambam sedikit membenci dirinya karena itu.

Oh, dan yang lebih parahnya, Bambam mulai berpikir soal hubungan mereka.

.

"Berhenti menyayi _What Makes You Beautiful_ , plis." Jackson berkata pelan, membuat Bambam kaget karena, astaga, Bambam pikir Jackson sudah tidur!

"Yang kunyanyikan ini _Steal My Girl._ " Bambam mengoreksinya.

"Siapa yang mau nyuri cewekmu, eh?" tanya Jackson sambil tertawa.

"Ya... siapa yang tahu. Kamu dan Jungkook sepertinya dekat." kata Bambam keceplosan, untung saja lampunya tidak menyala, jadi Jackson tidak bisa melihat wajah Bambam yang bersemu merah. "M-maksudku—" Bambam kaget sendiri dengan perkataannya.

"Jadi sekarang aku cewekmu, begitu?" tanya Jackson, membuat Bambam panik karena dia tidak tahu apa Jackson sedang bercanda atau benar-benar marah karena Bambam sudah menghancurkan perjanjian tidak tertulis mereka.

"Hei," Jackson berkata, salah mengartikan wajah panik Bambam, "Jungkook itu masih empat belas tahun. Dia itu sudah seperti adikku sendiri." katanya sambil menyentuh bahu Bambam lembut, lalu mengecupnya pelan. Jantung Bambam berdegup. Sial. "Sama saja seperti kamu dengan Yugyeom. Atau kamu dengan Jinyoung." lanjutnya.

Jeda sebentar.

"Kok aku ingin muntah ya?" Bambam menimpali, membuat Jackson tertawa terbahak. Tetapi Bambam tetap diam.

.

Ketika Bambam menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memikirkan sesuatu, dia malah memikirkannya terlalu banyak. Dan ketika Bambam berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, dia masih tetap saja melakukan hal yang sama.

Bambam benar-benar sudah tamat.

.

Berapa kali Bambam tidur dengan Jackson? –Duapuluh sekian? Tigapuluh? Dia tidak menghitungnya. Bambam juga tidak memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa suatu saat bisa saja dia menyukai anak itu.

Maksud Bambam, benar-benar _menyukainya._

.

" _Oh."_ mulut Yugyeom benar-benar membentuk huruf 'o'.

Bambam menceritakan masalahnya pada Yugyeom karena Bambam merasa perlu mengeluarkan semua itu dari otaknya. Dia tentu saja tidak menceritakan bagaimana perasaannya, hanya apa yang terjadi padanya dan Jackson akibat manuver-manuver dari Jimin. Tapi sepertinya percuma.

Karena Yugyeom tampaknya bisa membaca pikiran Bambam. "Sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang sama kok."

Bambam sampai harus mendengus, seperti hampir menyerah. "Apa kamu tahu nama lengkapnya?"

.

Yugyeom menggeleng. "Yang memperkenalkan diri dengan lengkap kan cuma Jin."

Semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ini semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Padahal ini musim panas dimana semua seharusnya segera dilupakan.

Sial.

.

"Ayolah."

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

"Kumohon. Sekali saja."

Mendengarnya, Jackson menatap dirinya sendiri lalu menatap Bambam. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku pakai celana dulu."

"Loh, justru aku mau mengambil fotomu dalam keadaan telanjang." Bambam tersenyum lebar seperti orang bodoh sambil mengangkat ponselnya. "Katakan _cheese_."

" _Fuck you._ " Jackson mendorong lengan Bambam.

"Heiii!

Jackson sudah memandangnya malas. "Nanti ituku juga ikut masuk dalam fotonya."

"Kan aku sudah bilang, te-lan-jang." Bambam mengejanya, sambil mengangkat ponselnya sekali lagi. Akhirnya ia menyerah ketika Jackson berpose yang membuat dirinya terlihat hanya sampai bagian pinggang.

"Ayo senyuuuum!"

Jackson menghela napas. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba mau fotoku, sih?"

"Ya karena aku mau," jawaban Bambam sama sekali tidak memberikan jawaban yang jelas. "Sekarang coba bentuk 'V' pakai tanganmu."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak mau—sialan—hapus foto yang barusan! Woi!"

Bambam tertawa terbahak-bahak.

.

Mereka berpesta di hari kesepuluh sebelum mereka kembali pulang. Yang berarti, saat itu adalah pertengahan Agustus.

Bambam tahu kalau Jackson boleh melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Termasuk mengobrol dengan laki-laki yang mempunyai gingsul manis ketika tersenyum seperti sekarang ini. Kata Jaebum, namanya Mark.

Tapi siapa sih yang peduli dengan nama laki-laki itu.

Lagipula, mereka mengobrol soal hal-hal yang membosankan. Bir, musim panas, pantai, yang seperti itulah. Tapi kemudian Bambam ingat, dia juga membicarakan hal yang sama ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dan mereka berdua berakhir tidur bersama di malam harinya.

Jackson berhak melakukan apapun yang dia mau, Bambam tahu itu. Tetapi rasanya sedih saat Bambam menyadari apa yang tidak ingin dia rasakan, perlahan menelusup dan membuat hatinya gelisah.

Dan Bambam benci dirinya karena dia sendirilah yang melanggar perjanjian tak tertulis ini. Musim panas berarti bersenang-bersenang. Dan menyukai seseorang _dengan serius_ bukan termasuk bersenang-senang—kecuali menurut pasangan Namjoon-Jin, Jaebum-Jinyoung dan Jimin-Yoongi.

Lihat saja Bambam sekarang. Apa dia bersenang-senang? Tidak sama sekali.

"Sepertinya menarik." Laki-laki itu menggigit bawah bibirnya. Tatapannya pada Jackson mengisyaratkan sesuatu, dan tanpa Bambam sadari, dia sudah bergerak diluar kendalinya. _Fuck_.

"Kalian bersenang-senang?" tanya Bambam, sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Jackson yang langsung menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Bagus sekali.

"Begitulah. Mark bercerita soal selancarnya." Jackson memberitahu Bambam. "Katanya aku harus mencobanya kapan-kapan.

Bambam menahan diri untuk tidak menggemelatukkan giginya. Sebagai gantinya, dia mencoba untuk tersenyum manis ke arah Mark, masuk dalam permainan. "Oh, begitu? Aku boleh ikut, tidak?"

.

"Kamu kenapa?" Jackson bertanya ketika Bambam tampak lebih antusias dari biasanya.

Tapi Bambam tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Sebagai gantinya, dia mencium leher Jackson dengan beringas sedangkan Jackson sama sekali tidak keberatan.

.

"Apa kamu mau pancake, _hyung_?" tidak biasanya Jungkook bangun di pagi hari.

Bambam berada di sini karena dia terlalu lelah untuk mencoba tidur kemarin malam. Pada akhirnya, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Pagi, _hyung_." suara asing terdengar memasuki dapur. Suara yang sebelumnya tidak pernah Bambam kenali kini menyapanya, bersamaan dengan masuknya seorang bocah laki-laki yang entah siapa.

Dia berjalan melewati Bambam dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook. "Mm, _pancake_ ya." katanya, tersenyum pada Jungkook dan dibalas dengan senyuman yang sama merekahnya. Bambam melihat semua itu dengan heran.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Bambam, menatap tajam pada bocah yang berada di samping Jungkook. Bambam sama sekali tidak senang dengan jarak sempit di antara mereka.

Jarak mereka seharusnya lebih lebar dari itu dan, yaampun, sepertinya sifat over-protektif Jackson mulai menular ke diri Bambam.

"Namaku Kim Taehyung, _hyung."_ dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, sambil menjabat tangan Bambam. Dia sampai kaget karena masih ada saja anak muda yang sesopan itu di jaman sekarang.

Tapi setidaknya dia masih di bawah umur. Iya, kan? Dia bukannya orang dewasa dengan wajah _baby-face_ yang sengaja mendekati Jungkook dan bermaksud yang tidak-tidak padanya, kan? Karena, yaampun, Jungkook itu masih sangat muda. Masih empat belas tahun. Dia juga masih sangat polos, tidak seperti dirinya dulu yang sudah aneh-aneh waktu seumuran Jungkook sekarang.

Tunggu.

"Kenapa kamu di sini?

Taehyung tersenyum. "Jungkook menawariku untuk menghabiskan malam di sini."

"Menghabiskan waktu di pesta, maksudnya?" tanya Bambam curiga, sambil kedua matanya memandangi mereka awas.

"Iya, _hyung_."

"Dan kalian berdua," lanjutnya, menunjuk Jungkook dan Taehyung, "melakukan apa?"

"Aku mengalahkannya main Mario-kart dengan Wii." jawab Jungkook ceria dan tanpa gugup sama sekali.

Bambam sama sekali tidak merasa lega. "Tapi kita tidak punya Wii di sini, Jungkook." timpalnya hati-hati.

"Aku tahu, _hyung_." jawab Jungkook, balas menatap Bambam dengan tatapan heran. "Makanya Taehyung meminjam Wii milik kakaknya dan membawanya ke sini karena Jinyoung _hyung_ dan Namjoon _hyung_ tidak memperbolehkanku untuk ke tempatnya." katanya.

Lumayan meyakinkan. Jadi Bambam menjawabnya dengan, "Oke." dan dengan lega duduk lalu menikmati _pancake_ nya dengan nyaman.

Jungkook sedang menghidangkan _pancake_ ketika sebuah pertanyaan muncul dalam pikiran Bambam. "Nanti kamu pulang naik apa, Taehyung?" Serius deh, interogasi ini harusnya sudah berakhir. Bambam bersumpah sebentar lagi semuanya pasti jadi merasa _awkward_.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Youngjae- _hyung_." jawabnya dengan mulut penuh _pancake_. Dia seperti tidak keberatan untuk menjawabnya. "Duapuluh menit lagi dia pasti sampai."

"Baguslah."

.

Bambam mulai merasa bahwa dia harus menghargai setiap detik yang dia habiskan untuk mencium Jackson. Dia menyukai rasa lembut ketika bibirnya menempel pada bibir Jackson—suka cara dia merasa lidah Jackson yang menjelajahi setiap lekuk mulutnya—suka cara Jakcson mendesah setiap Bambam sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas. Suka semuanya.

.

Bambam merasa sedih ketika dia menyadari bahwa semua perjanjian tak tertulis antara dirinya dengan Jackson telah ia langgar.

.

Karena sebentar lagi, semua ini akan berakhir dalam 6 hari. Dan itu artinya, tidak ada Jackson lagi setelah itu.

Mungkin, Jackson juga merasakannya. Entahlah. Bambam tidak berani menduga. Tapi ketika Jackson menariknya ke kamar, dan menutup pintunya, Bambam bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Jackson—melakukannya dengan antusiasme yang lebih dari biasanya. Itu, atau Jackson hanya mencoba mengimbangi Bambam yang terlalu menginginkan semua ini. Malam itu, mereka benar-benar seperti orang gila, saling bercumbu seolah mereka belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Karena, hei, ini adalah terakhir kali mereka akan melakukannya, kan?

Bambam terkekeh di sela-sela ciumannya karena Jackson terlalu antusias hingga tangannya gemetar dan membuatnya kesulitan membuka resleting celana Bambam.

"Kenapa kamu pakai celana jins sih, _babe?"_

 _Babe._ Katanya.

.

Bambam mengelus rambut Jackson lembut. Jackson, yang kepalanya sedang terbenam di leher Bambam, hanya membalasnya dengan bernafas pelan.

.

"Apa setiap tahun kalian pergi ke sini?" tanya Jaebum pada Namjoon. Mereka sudah akan bersiap-siap pulang sekarang.

Namjoon sedang sibuk mengatur seluruh bajunya ketika dia menjawab. "Iya. Kalian pertama kalinya ke sini tahun ini, ya?"

Jaebum mengangguk. "Orang tuaku yang biasanya pergi ke sini."

"Tahun depan jangan lupa meminjam rumah pantai ini pada mereka lagi, loh." Namjoon berkata sambil tersenyum lebar. "Atau kalian bisa juga tinggal di tempatku. Tidak masalah sih."

Bambam penasaran apa mereka berdua sudah sempat bertukar nomor ponsel atau tidak. Dalam hatinya, Bambam tahu jika jawabannya adalah iya. Setelah itu Bambam ke luar. Karena dia sangat butuh udara segar.

.

"Ayo main _smoothie war!_ " Jimin berteriak.

Bambam hanya mengeraskan rahangnya. "Maaf ya, lagi malas."

Jimin terlihat terkejut dengan penolakan Bambam. Karena tumben sekali Bambam tidak menerima tantangannya. "Ternyata Yugyeom benar." kata Jimin pada akhirnya. Begitu mendengarnya, Bambam langsung mengernyitkan dahi. Soal apa? "Kamu lagi galau. Kenapa kamu lagi galau?"

"Aku tidak galau." Bambam menjawabnya malas. Tapi benar, dia tidak seharusnya galau, kan?

"Kamu yakin?" tanya Jimin, menaikkan alisnya.

Sial. Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan sih? Kenapa dia tidak kembali ke pelukan Yoongi saja, sih? Kemarin Bambam mendengar Jimin bertanya pada Yoongi bagaimana nasib hubungan mereka dan apa dia mau mencoba menjalani LDR sialan bersamanya. Dan Yoongi menjawabnya iya! Yoongi mau!

Bambam menggerutu.

Sedangkan bagi Bambam? Semuanya tinggal tiga hari lagi.

.

Bambam bersumpah bahwa dia sama sekali tidak memahami perasaannya. Cinta musim panas itu sifatnya sementara. Dan Jackson adalah 'cinta musim panas'nya. Bambam tahu itu. Dia bahkan setuju untuk tidak membawa ini semua ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Tapi sekarang?

Entahlah. Bambam seolah jatuh entah dimana. Dan dia tenggelam di dalamnya.

.

Bambam tahu ada batasan di antara mereka. Tapi sialnya, Bambam melangkahi batasan itu. Dia paham apa yang dia lakukan—karena Bambam sengaja melakukannya.

"Kamu benar-benar—" Bambam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi dia yakin Jackson paham. Karena setelah itu Bambam menciumnya seolah hidupnya bergantung pada itu. Dan Bambam tidak melepaskan bibirnya bahkan ketika Jackson mencapai klimaks. Bambam hanya meraih tangan Jackson untuk menautkan jemari mereka dan memeluknya dengan hangat sampai Jackson mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Bambam?" tanyanya.

Dan malam itu, Jackson tidak menginap. Karena begitu pagi datang, Jackson sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Tidak apa-apa. Toh, tiga hari lagi semua ini berakhir.

.

Kecuali.

" _The fuck?"_ Bambam mengumpat keras begitu melihat Jackson berdiri di depan pintunya sore itu.

Jackson memandangnya tidak suka. _"Fuck you!"_ balas Jackson.

Bambam hanya mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap karangan bunga yang sedetik lalu Jackson berikan untuknya. "Serius?" tanya Bambam, mengedip heran. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Sebenarnya, lebih cocok jika Bambam bertanya _apa yang kamu kenakan_ karena Jackson sedang memakai baju terbagus yang pernah Jackson punya. Juga, entah kenapa Jackson memakai parfum.

Dada Bambam berdegup kencang tapi dia berusaha keras untuk terlihat biasa.

"Ada apa?" Bambam mencoba sekali lagi saat Jackson tidak kunjung menjawabnya. Walaupun Bambam sudah menduga apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Jackson. Pada akhirnya, Bambam gagal untuk terlihat biasa karena sekarang dia sedang tersenyum begitu lebar.

Jackson memandangnya sesaat, lalu seketika membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. Ya Tuhan, dia malu! Ini benar-benar kejadian langka.

"Kita akan pergi kencan."

Satu kalimat, sukses membuat Bambam melambung. Tapi bukan Bambam namanya jika dia langsung mengatakan setuju. "Sori, apa tadi? Kok aku tidak dengar ya."

"Kita akan pergi kencan." ulang Jackson, lebih tegas.

"Bukannya kencan itu sesuatu yang diputuskan kedua belah pihak, ya?" tanya Bambam. Sebenarnya, jawabannya sudah pasti iya, tapi Bambam hanya ingin membuat Jackson kesal.

Jackson merasa tertantang, karena sekarang dia tengah mengangkat wajahnya percaya diri. "Tidak perlu kedua belah pihak kalau salah satunya sudah tahu kalau yang lain menyukai dirinya." jawabnya, tersenyum nakal pada Bambam. "Pokoknya kita akan pergi kencan, Bam." Jackson mengatakannya sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menggigit bagian dalam pipinya, seperti tidak seyakin di awal.

Dia benar-benar bodoh.

"Bagaimana ya," Bambam melanjutkan. "Entahlah, pagi ini aku bangun sendirian sih."

Jackson memucat selama hampir sepuluh detik. Dia menghela napasnya, "Aku bisa jelaskan." jawabnya seolah dia memikul beban paling berat sedunia.

.

"Kamu gugup, ya." Bambam mengolok-olok Jackson.

Jackson menatapnya tak suka. "Kurang keras." katanya. Membuat alis Bambam terangkat.

"Kamu gugup, ya?!" Bambam bertanya lebih keras.

"Ya Tuhan." Jackson menepuk dahinya sendiri.

Bambam tertawa. "Jadi pada akhirnya kamu sadar kalau kamu benar-benar menyukaiku?" tanya Bambam sekali lagi.

Jackson menggeleng. "Sekarang aku mulai mempertanyakannya kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu."

.

Jimin bertanya dengan ceria. "Apa kalian resmi pacaran?"

Bambam menjawabnya dengan senyuman sedih.

Keceriaan Jimin menghilang.

"Jangan bilang..."

.

Jadi Begini ceritanya,

"Apa kamu mau—"

"Kamu yakin? Cuma tinggal beberapa hari lagi loh."

"Aku tahu."

"..."

"...sangat sulit untuk menjalaninya ketika kita baru ingin memulainya sekarang."

"..."

"Jadi ini akhirnya?"

"Kita nikmati saja kencan ini, oke?"

.

Tapi setidaknya itu adalah kencan terbaik yang pernah Bambam alami.

Dan musim panasnya? Adalah musim panas terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

Ketika hari terakhir tiba, Bambam tidak berhenti menatap Jackson. Saat mereka akan berpisah, Bambam menyempatkan diri untuk meremas pantatnya. Membuat Jackson mengerang. (Bambam mendengar pekikan, entah milik Jinyoung atau Jungkook)

"Sampai ketemu,"

Jackson tertawa. Dia tampak begitu indah. Seksi. Juga manis. _Fuck,_ dia begitu sempurna. "Iya, iya." dia lalu mencium Bambam dengan antusias, tampak bangga ketika Bambam tidak bisa bernapas.

.

Yugyeom sampai tidak bisa menatap Bambam langsung ketika sudah masuk ke mobil. Jinyoung malah sudah bersemu merah.

Mobil mereka lalu melaju menuju rumah.

.

Bambam mengambil ponselnya begitu dia terbangun beberapa jam setelahnya. Ada lima pesan yang belum terbaca.

 ** _jw :_** _seokjin bilang kamu bertanya soal aku. cintamu padaku ketahuan loh,_ babe.

 ** _jw :_** _gara-gara google, aku jadi tahu kalau kampusmu cuma berjarak satu jam dari kampusku. akhir pekan ini kunjungi aku, dong._

 ** _jw :_** _atau aku yang ke sana._

 ** _jw :_** _juga, aku sudah add facebook-mu. Accept dong!_

 ** _jw :_** _kamu mati, apa?!_

"Jackson, ya?" tanya Jimin, menoleh ke arah Bambam. "Sini aku mau lihat."

"Tidak mau."

 _ **kb :**_ _iya, kesini saja. Dan kamu bilang cintaku ketahuan? Oh, Wang sayang, bukan aku yang mengirim 3892 pesan karena pacarnya tidak membalasnya satupun._

 _ **jw :**_ _fuck off._

 _ **kb :**_ _aww, mon amour, jangan kesal begitu dong._

 _ **jw :**_ _tunggu sampai aku membalasmu!_

.

Jadi sebenarnya, semua berakhir seperti ini.

"Tapi kita bisa mencobanya."

"Tapi—"

"Ayolah, apa kamu tidak mau?"

"Tapi bagaimana kalau—"

"Kita akan mencobanya. Oke?"

Baiklah.

.

 **kb :** _jadi takut :p_

Jawab Bambam.

.

.

 **Holy's Notes :**

Plis kenapa Jackson sama Bambam begitu unyu. I cannot!

Butuh Jackbam-shipper lain in my life karena aku gak bisa fangirling sendirian. Huhu. Salam kenal semua :") /nanges.


End file.
